Boys Don't Cry
by levadura
Summary: YaoiAngst. Doumeki, enamorado, es capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa por Watanuki. Y Watanuki está decidido a hacer que lo odie para ser olvidado por él. Pero ahora Doumeki tiene un deseo. ¿Será el precio más de lo que Doumeki puede pagar? DESCONTINUADO!
1. Boys Don't Cry

**Boys Don't Cry** (Last Alliance)

Ahem. Todavía no estoy muy segura del contenido. Pero algo sí sé. SPOILERS, Angst, Lemon y Yaoi.

Seh, spoiler. Algo referente al tomo 6 y delante… Oh, CLAMP! Diosas, amas y señoras del servicio al fan!.

_**...o...o...**_

_La luz escarlata que se esparcía con mezquindad iluminaba dificultosamente el prado plagado por el rojo de la sangre._

_Era el pago justo. El pago por un sueño infantil._

_Porque solamente en los sueños se pueden vivir los **sueños.**_

**_…………………………………o………………………o…………………………………._**

Lo observó cuidadosamente.

Los ojos azules brillando en exaltación, la delicada sonrisa expectante, las manos escrupulosas que empolvaban con una anormal exactitud la fragante base del elegante muffin dorado. Tostado, delicioso; pero a la vez taaaan suave. Ese dulzor blanco que se adhería esporádicamente a las virtuosas manos del cocinero, lo hacía pensar en cosas bastante distintas; no digamos, menos inocentes

Los labios semihúmedos entreabiertos, la fina nariz tomando un hondo respiro para deleitarse con el aroma… y entonces, la pequeña y rosada lengua saliendo del diminuto orificio, logrando contacto con uno de los dedos, totalmente empapados del espumoso cubierto con el que había estado cubriendo la parte superior de la pieza. Debajo iba el glass y encima _el merengue._

Todos y cada uno de los componentes lo hacían verse deleitable y apetitoso: el blanco delantal, el rostro un poco polvoreado, la expresión de ingenua felicidad que reflejaba su infantil autosatisfacción, el paño blanco sobre su cabeza y ambas cuencas añil contemplando con fijeza su más reciente obra de arte: _¡la tarta de dos capas para Himawari-chaaaaan!_

Pero repentinamente el hechizo se rompió y una expresión iracunda tomó lugar en donde momentos antes estaba una de extasío:

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME VES; TÚ, IDIOTA?"

Y ahí estaba, recargado en el marco de la puerta, con una expresión en el rostro de lo más helada, sin un solo signo de vida en esos ojos que con fijeza miraban la tarta entre las manos de Kimihiro. Quizás, en otras circunstancias, hubiera utilizado cualquier momento de distracción en su compañero para devorarse mitad del postre que, molesto, Watanuki decoraba con fruta acabada de cortar.

"Dame".

Pero, no, hoy era diferente. _Hoy era diferente. _Había puesto en mente un plan maestro. Sí; _era inteligente._

Él podía provocar en las personas sentimientos de lo más diversos. ¿Y de qué manera engendraría en Watanuki el deseo de darle algo de su tiempo, de su comida y quizás… quizás (y éste era uno de sus anhelos más ocultos)… algo de… no sé… _afecto…_y uno que otro… _derecho sobre él_?

El asunto era engorroso.

Lo sabía.

Y se lo había referido a Yuuko. Después de todo, ya debía de estar enterada (por uno u otro de sus… poco ortodoxos… métodos) pero al fin y al cabo sabia en cualquier asunto, excepto en los propios.

Cuando se lo comentó:

"Yo. Watanuki. Juntos."

Ella simplemente atinó a contestar:

"Oh. Ya veo". Tal vez un poco menos irónica de lo que se lo esperaba el chico, pero siempre con una de esas sonrisitas tan de _Yuuko._ "Sabes que yo _no puedo _intervenir con _ésos asuntos_. Eso te concierne a ti." Y sí lo sabía (y sabía que, por su propio bien, lo mejor era pedir la mano de Yuuko para tener solamente cierta ayuda lateral). "Aunque no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo, ciertamente eres bastante popular." Ese infinitesimal detalle también lo tenía bastante presente. Pero como esa popularidad estaba establecida en cierto _sex appeal _natural que atraía a las chicas hacia él, como él era atraído a la comida de Watanuki, lo hacía ser bastante vulnerable a métodos de caza y conquista un poco más… manuales.

Entonces ¿cómo hacer _deliberadamente _que una persona se enamorara de ti? Difícil. Difícil, sobre todo, si ése alguien tiene una imagen pésima de ti, casi te odia, odia tu presencia, detesta cada minuto que gasta contigo, cada trozo de suelo que pisas y cree que eres su _mayor rival._ Además; _además_, se siente humillado porque sin ti, en incontables ocasiones se lo hubieran tragado una manada de espíritus endemoniados y en vez de tener algo de gratitud por arriesgar tu vida, tu bien físico y tu bienestar mental por el suyo; termina guardándote un inocultable rencor, que su constante negativismo es incapaz de disimular.

Pero, bah, que más daba; estaba _enamorado_. Y estar enamorado no era algo incorrecto ¿no?.

"¡No me importa que te quedes ahí todo el día, NO TE VOY A DAR NI UN TROZO!"

Quizás… el problema era estar enamorado de la _persona incorrecta._

_**...o...o...o...**_

Cuando lo supo, lo negó varias veces.

_¡NO, NO, NO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!_

Pero sí.

Pero estaba pasando.

_Estaba enamorado de Watanuki Kimihiro._

**.¡Enamorado de Watanuki Kimihiro!.**

_Él _estaba enamorado de Watanuki.

**.¡Menuda sandez!.**

_¿Watanuki y yo como una familia feliz…¡Jajajaja!_

Pero no pudo evitarlo.

¡_No pudo!_

_Porque cada vez que veía su cuerpo, pensaba cosas insanas._

¿No era eso antinatural?

_Y cada vez que miraba sus ojos, sentía que no podía haber cosa más hermosa en el universo._

¡Qué ridiculez!

_Y las pocas veces que observaba su sonrisa… las pocas veces que observaba esa sonrisa pura y sincera en su rostro, no necesitaba siquiera respirar más._

**Ni siquiera respirar.**

**Estaba enamorado.**

**_...o...o...o..._**

**__**

Nunca lo iba a lograr. ¡Watanuki tenía una cabeza tan dura!

"Eres la persona más importante para mí."

_¡Iba a… iba a…!_

"Tenía que hacértelo entender".

Cerró ambos ojos con esa expresión tan nula y esperó por respuesta un grito que seguramente le reventaría los oídos.

**Pero, no.**

_Pero nada._

Escuchó un suspiro.

"Eres un imbécil. Eres un imbécil. ¡Te odio¿Sabías eso?"

"Lo sé".

_Lo sabía, sin embargo, afrontarlo era aún más cruel de lo que creía._

"Sabes que jamás correspondería tus sentimientos".

"Lo sabía de antemano".

_Quizás… quizás Watanuki no era tan cabeza dura._

"Eres un gran amigo para mí". Y sí, siempre _amigos: _En las_ buenas, _en las _malas_ y en las _de siempre._

**Pero él no quería eso.**

**Abrió los ojos.**

Pero para cuando había intentado ver a Watanuki al rostro, éste se había tornado, dándole ahora la espalda.

"Lo sé".

_Y siempre lo supo. **No era idiota.**_

"¿Esperabas algo más?" preguntó Kimihiro con seriedad, moviendo las manos con cierto tic nervioso.

"No" respondió, afligido.

_Sí, algo más. Sí._ "Uh".

Silencio. El más doloroso de los silencios. Reprimió un gemido horrorosamente tenso.

Watanuki empezó a caminar, alejándose del lugar, cuando la voz del otro chico lo hizo detenerse:

"Te quiero". Había dicho. _Te quiero._

"No deberías."

¿Por qué no?... ¿No estaba En su derecho al _simplemente quererlo_?

"¿Te lastimo con eso?"

"No. Perdóname."

Silencio.

Pensamientos entremezclados con todos esos sentimientos enclaustrados y _reprimidos_.

_Perdonarlo._

"¿Por qué?"

Sí. Esa era la pregunta. _¿Por qué?_

"¿Por qué?" repitió el vidente algo irónico y con un tono de voz bastante ácido "¿Y te atreves a preguntármelo, Doumeki Shizuka?"

El mayor gimió esta vez abiertamente, mirando hacia las vacías cuencas azules de su idolatrado Watanuki Kimihiro.

"Oi" simplemente atinó a contestar.

Watanuki tomó aire y prosiguió:

"Porque, en todo caso que te rehúses a olvidar toda esa pasión que tienes por mí, Doumeki; por tu propio bien y por tu sanidad física y mental, me encargaré de pisotear tanto tus sentimientos que llegues a odiarme. Tanto, tanto, voy a humillarte que llegarás a pensar que por mí no hay nada más que rencor en tu interior. Voy a avasallar tu persona y voy a cambiar tu opinión de mí. Si sufres por mi amor no correspondido, duplicaré tu sufrimiento y pensarás que no hubo castigo mayor que el haberme conocido. Olvídame, Doumeki. _Olvídame."_

Hubo de nuevo silencio.

Watanuki estaba agitado.

Cuando Doumeki se retiró de donde estaba sentado, se acercó a Watanuki y con algo de brusquedad lo acorraló en contra de la pared.

"_Discúlpame tú_, pero no puedo hacer eso."

Watanuki deshizo la tensión de sus brazos, apresados por las manos imponentes de Doumeki y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Acercó su rostro al de su compañero y depositó un suave y sugestivo beso en la comisura de sus labios.

"Entonces prepárate, Shizuka".

El arquero soltó repentinamente a su compañero y una sonrisa se curvó en su boca y cambió su rostro.

"Deberías saber y bastante bien, Watanuki, que nadie pisotea mis sentimientos, _nadie."_

_****_

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**__**

Ah, dos días con visual kei hasta en la sangre… y después de escuchar Moi Dix Mois y Psyco Le Cému por diez horas, ah, qué se puede esperar que un fic realmente malo... (sin mencionar mis comerciales: Last Alliance y Ajikan! Ughh!)

_Además _mucha tarea y no hay mejor forma de liberar tensión xD. Muy bien, si hay la respuesta que yo deseo con seguridad lo continuaré. Sino… puedo tardar hasta seis años en continuar xD.

Ah, el 15 de spt cumplo años 3 iwal ke kakashi-sensei!


	2. Doumeki

-1Notas de autora: PWP… pero sin sexo. D: Spoilers sobre Doumeki vestido con atuendo de mujer. Ups. Ya qué :D. Oh, y Doumeki es tres meses menor que Watanuki. Sí, sorpréndanse como yo.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no es mío y **NO** me pagan $ 4.75 USD por cada cuartilla escrita (sad).

**Capítulo 2 : Doumeki.**

Se levantó, en medio de la pesadilla, sudando copiosamente.

_La sangre. La sangre no lo dejaba dormir._

¿Hacía cuánto que no tenía una pesadilla de esas?

"_**Pequeño sueño, quimérica ilusión; ojos nublados**." el hombre había sonreído con ternura, poniendo una mano cariñosamente sobre la cabeza de su nieto. "**Es un poema haiku.**"_

Lo recordaba bien, había sido justamente una noche antes de la muerte de su abuelo. Lo que más le gustaba de esos momentos en los cuales los vívidos recuerdos de las pesadilla no lo dejaban dormir; era escuchar a su abuelo recitar Tankas o Haikai la mayor parte de la noche, hasta quedarse dormido.

Con su profunda voz madura y su sonrisa permanente en el rostro; recitaba despacio cada una de las diecisiete sílabas de los poemas dando pausas y entonaciones apropiadas. En esos momentos sentía que cada una de las palabras se convertían en pequeñas y coloridas imágenes que tomaban vida frente a sus ojos.

Él ya no estaba recostado boca arriba en un polvoroso futón en el solitario y frío templo. No, él estaba en la orilla de un estanque viendo como es que una cigarra flotaba con su traslúcido color verde en el aire; o como es que un pez saltaba, dejando una estela de cristales húmedos tras de sí, suspendidos como por arte de magia, pintando con su claridad un pequeño arcoiris.

Él podía divisar no muy a lo lejos al constante pescador, en su pequeña barca de madera, echando redes que en poco tiempo estarían rebosantes de peces. Y también podía sentir la fresca brisa que acariciaba su cabello, su hakama y su espíritu; que, según el abuelo, era una de las cosas más bellas que tenía.

Nunca entendió bien ese concepto. ¿Belleza?. ¿Espíritu?. Nunca entendió bien muchas de las cosas sobre las cuales hablaba su abuelo, pero una de las que más le intrigaban era sobre el espíritu. ¿Cómo saber que una persona era bella de espíritu?

¿Olor?. ¿Sabor?. ¿Apariencia?.

Y pensaba. Y pensaba. Y se devanaba el seso intentando sacarle alguna explicación lógica, como las que le enseñaban en la escuela. Dos más dos son cuatro. Y dos veces dos también es cuatro. Cuando el movimiento molecular se entorpece o se acelera, se lleva a cabo un cambio de estado en la materia. Si Shizuka es un niño y Shizuka sabe pensar; entonces los niños saben pensar.

Intentaba sacarle alguna explicación con lógica formal y el conocimiento que podía obtener de los libros, pero la sabiduría empírica de Doumeki Haruka, era algo que nunca podría conseguir o explicar hasta que no lo hubiera experimentado por sí mismo.

"_**No entiendo**" _le había dicho a sus cortos nueve años de edad_. "**Lo del espíritu. Y lo de la belleza. No entiendo nada de nada.**"_

Y siendo un niño tembloroso y enfermizo que se levantaba por la noches llorando, Doumeki parecía haber desarrollado un poco más de sensibilidad hacia esa clase de asuntos. Le temblaban las manos mientras que tomaba los libros prohibidos del estante de su abuelo. Un poco de Mishima, Kawabata y Platón. Porque quería saber, de verdad quería saber; pero aunque preguntara, nadie quería responderle ó nadie sabía como hacerlo. Y cada vez que lo hacían, parecían confundirlo aún más.

Todos tenían conceptos extraños y distintos sobre la belleza. Se miraba al espejo, como lo hacían en la televisión y no podía ver más que su pequeño y escuálido rostro. No había belleza en ningún lado.

Y pensaba y pensaba y pensaba.

Y un día… un día; como ese mismo día, el ayer de hacía seis años; conoció a Watanuki Kimihiro.

No era "bonito", como sus compañeras de clase. No era amable y suave, como las personas de la TV. No tenía muchos "amigos" en la escuela, así que tampoco era popular. Pero algo; había algo… un algo que había llamado su atención desde la primera vez que lo vio. ¿Qué tenía?. No era su cuerpo, no era su personalidad. Era una cosa, una cosa que no entendía. Algo más allá de lo que podía percibir concretamente.

Era algo que hacía lucir bella su sonrisa. Algo que lo hacía lucir puro, inmaculado. Era algo que le gustaba sobremanera; era algo que hacía que todo en él fuera fascinante.

¿Qué era? Su espíritu, quizás. Sea lo que fuere, hacía que todo lo demás en él lo cautivara. Sus enormes ojos azules, su ruidosa voz, su necesidad de ser reconocido y aceptado. Y la bondad. ¿La bondad venía junto con la belleza de espíritu? Eso era un hecho. Pero no podía asegurar que todas las personas buenas poseyeran tal virtud.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. No podía. Con sus cercanos diecisiete años de edad y todo el conocimiento recavado durante todo ese tiempo, al fin había encontrado de lo que había hablado su abuelo; pero que nunca pudo entender. Sus ojos lo seguían de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo y siempre que no podía verlo, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en él.

Aún así, el muchacho parecía invisible. Nadie lo notaba y él no hacía nada en lo absoluto para ser notado. Llegaba a la escuela solo, se iba sin despedirse de nadie y sin que ninguna persona notara su ausencia. Después de varios días de extenuante observación, Doumeki concluyó que su comportamiento tan hermético lo deprimía un poco. Él no era exactamente la persona más sociable de la escuela, pero al menos se relacionaba un poco con sus compañeros de grupo y con los que compartía el dojo cuando practicaba kyudo. Además Watanuki Kimihiro parecía triste la mayor parte del tiempo y siempre que sonreía en sus ojos se reflejaba cierto dejo de amargura.

Todos los días, todos y cada uno de ellos, transcurrían de la misma manera; Watanuki viviendo, Doumeki observando; hasta que, _por azares del destino_ se encontraron en la clase de deportes.

* * *

**Nunca sospechó que se enamoraría tan profundamente.**

* * *

El beso de despedida de su primera cita fue amargo, como la hiel. No fue lo que Doumeki esperó por tanto tiempo, ni fue remotamente parecido a alguno de sus fantasías. Sino, más bien, fue como lo que se temía que iba a ser, pero que no quería aceptar a pesar de estar consciente de la irremediable realidad.

Shizuka miró a Kimihiro detenidamente, sin mostrar expresión; pero la verdad era que por dentro estaba deshecho. Durante el beso sus ojos azules habían permanecido abiertos, impasibles y en cierto momento, por la mirada de desconsuelo que le había devuelto, Doumeki sintió que estaba utilizando a Watanuki. Éste no había sonreído, ni se había entregado, sólo se había prestado sumisamente; sin sentimientos ni voluntad.

"¿Ya terminaste?" el ojiazul preguntó ácidamente, tomando algunas de sus pertenencias del suelo. "Tengo cosas que hacer". Y dándole la espalda al otro muchacho, dio vuelta a la derecha por una calle contigua y desapareció de la vista de Doumeki.

Domeki permaneció estático unos instantes, con una mano en el pecho. No sabía exactamente cuando, pero algo dentro de él se había resquebrajado y luego roto en pequeñas piezas. El estómago se le encogió y se tocó los ojos, cuando estos le empezaron a escocer, amenazando con la salida de una lágrima.

Suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, totalmente sereno. No iba a llorar. Era una costumbre que había dejado mucho tiempo atrás y de ninguna manera iba a volver a pasar por todo aquello de nuevo. La última lágrima que se vertió sobre su rostro, fue antes de empezar a usar kimono. Después de aquello nunca volvió a llorar de nuevo.

Watanuki se lo había advertido, él nunca correspondería. Había aceptado salir con él y todas sus muestras de cariño sin queja alguna, pero también había mostrado total displicencia hacia ellas; cosa que a Doumeki le sorprendió, más que ofenderle. Estaba acostumbrado al Watanuki ruidoso e impulsivo, pero esta nueva faceta no le molestaba en lo absoluto, hasta que el otro le había hecho saber como se sentía respecto a él y su relación.

Durante la cita Doumeki lo había tomado por la cintura, reposando su rostro sobre el cuello del ojiazul y presto había puesto sus manos aquí y allá, abrigado por la intimidad que el oscuro cine les brindaba. Pero repentinamente cayó en la cuenta de que su compañero no había reaccionado de ninguna manera y se detuvo, intentando descifrar si eso le agradaba ó debía detenerse. Lo último que quería era que tuviera una mal recuerdo de su primera cita.

"¿Por qué te detienes?. ¿Qué no soy tu puta personal, oficialmente?" había espetado con brusquedad. Tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla y los ojos empañados. Doumeki no pudo identificar si la emoción con la cual había dicho lo anterior era dolor, cólera u odio; pero aún así alejó sus manos a una considerable distancia y se sumió en su asiento; entre avergonzado y dolido. El tiempo después de eso transcurrió en medio de una incómodo silencio.

Cuando terminó la película, ambos salieron juntos del cine, sin mirarse el uno al otro y cuando llegaron a una bifurcación de calles Watanuki se detuvo. La calle estaba desierta.

"¿Te acompaño?" se ofreció el muchacho más alto.

"No. Voy a mi casa" Al principio Shizuka pensó que esta aseveración no tenía sentido, justo cuando recordó que el templo quedaba a una considerable distancia de la casa de Kimihiro. "Hoy es mi día libre." A Doumeki no le importaba lo lejos que quedara la casa de Watanuki o que la tienda de Yuuko quedara de camino al templo. Lo que quería era estar con él más tiempo. Pero su respuesta había sido una negativa terminante y prefirió no contradecirle.

"Bueno; adiós, entonces." Cuando el mayor dijo esto Doumeki dudó un poco. Lo asió del brazo con ímpetu y tocando una de sus mejillas con delicadeza, acercó su rostro con el del otro chico hasta consumar el beso.

De un momento a otro terminó el beso se extinguió. Éste había sido largo y sin embargo lo había dejado insatisfecho. Watanuki se había ido y él se había quedado ahí.

No podía pensar bien, ya ni tenía certeza de dónde se encontraba. Lo único que sabía era que hubiera hecho lo que fuera, hasta ponerse el kimono de nuevo; con tal de no llorar.

* * *

Solo, en su habitación, recordaba las palabras que Watanuki le había dicho.

"_Me encargaré de pisotear tanto tus sentimientos que llegues a odiarme."_

Quería vomitar. ¿Estaba luchando una batalla perdida?. Porque de no ser así, poco a poco estaba siendo derrotado miserablemente. Se recostó en el futón, con la mirada fija en las barras de madera añeja del techo que parecían crujir y moverse solas por encima de su cabeza.

"No hay batallas perdidas" se dijo a sí mismo, un tanto hipócrita, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de lo que acababa de decir. "No hay batallas perdidas" repitió.

Y, aún sabiendo que se arrepentiría desde lo más profundo de su alma; pensó en Yuuko.

* * *

_Primer amor.  
Se arriman al farol  
cara con cara._

**Taigi.**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

TADA! YAY! Me tardé una vida. X3. Oh, e hice un cambio total en el estilo de narrar. Es totalmente diferente al que tuve en el primer capítulo. Este tiene menos vida y está un poco dull. Carece de diálogos o,o pero quería darle énfasis a … MENTIRA! XD LOLZ. Simplemente cambié, para el otro capítulo lo cambio y lo MEJORO, os lo prometo T.T (NO! Tomatazos NO, LO IMPLORO!). Oh, y ya se atisba el angst, para el cual apesto. XD. Nyars! Se cuidan mis amados pequeñines. Ah, y feliz navidad. .. LOLZ.


	3. Watanuki

Nota: Aunque está descontinuado, soy una pseudo-escritoraja compulsiva. Oh, sí. Ah, como se habrán dado cuenta: **OOCness **acá y allá. _Mi culpa_.

**Capítulo 3 : Watanuki.**

Tan pronto como llegó a su casa y se tiró en la cama lo primero que hizo fue morder una almohada tan fuerte como pudo y empezar a gemir, reprimiendo sus sollozos.

La noche se avecinaba, tan negra como sus pensamientos y el gakuran se le arrugaba debajo del cuerpo. Era perfeccionista y un obsesivo-compulsivo, amante de la limpieza más que de su propia vida, pero por alguna razón esta vez no le importó demasiado y se lo dejó puesto.

¿Cómo podía ser?

_¿Cómo podía ser?_

Se alcanzó a preguntar varias veces, antes de caer en la cuenta que necesitaba ir urgentemente con alguien que le arreglara la cabeza. O quizás que _**se la arreglaran él**_.

Cuando pensó en él no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable.

Sabía que él no se merecía esto. Pero tampoco se merecía... ya no sabía qué no se merecía.

Lagrimas perlaron sus mejillas pálidas de frío.

¿Cómo lograr cortar el lazo emocional que los unía tan profundamente? ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo evitar endeudarse emocionalmente aún más con ese bastardo, que le había dado su salud, su confianza y hasta su propio ojo y su sangre?

¿Cómo evitar sus sacrificios incondicionales? ¿Cómo negarse a una petición tan nimia y peculiar, única cosa, única felicidad que era capaz de darle?

Ya no quería verlo malherido.

Ya no quería verlo sufrir.

Pues estar con una persona así no le traería más que inconvenientes.

Y no quería ser causante de tantas agonías para una persona que… quería tanto.

* * *

Cuando Doumeki se enfrentó a Yuuko por segunda vez, sintió como su sonrisa le helaba las entrañas.

-¿Vas a pasar? –preguntó amable, con su inconfundible voz de ebria. -Recuerda que el precio se cobra conforme el trabajo.

Yuuko no parpadeaba, no mostraba más que esa sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Fue entonces cuando Doumeki empezó a sentirse nervioso. Y después de un segundo dubitativo, el muchacho asintió, convencido que lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

**Descontinuado**

* * *

¿Cuenta como capítulo? No creo. De todas maneras está descontinuado. Es más como un drabble, pero no tanto, pues excede el límite de las magistrales 100 palabras. Así que. Adieu. D


End file.
